Barely Sunset
by twilightteam
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Why would Bella having new powers and Leah imprinting cause the The Volturi to come back to forks? I don't own Twilight. Please review.
1. Visioned

**Chapter 1 (Visioned)**

As I laid there on the bed in Edwards's arms, I knew that this was the beginning of the calm before the storm. It had been awhile since things had really been just peaceful around forks. I sat wondering how we could still be laying here together, the Volturi had come to take care of a situation and still let us live. All the stories I had ever heard about them, I knew that when they wanted something they most likely got it. Renesmee was now an exception to that rule, as were we all. We stood in the meadow, out numbered, staring death in the face and yet the Volturi had walked away, without Edward or Alice and even without my beautiful daughter. Would they decide that they made a mistake and come back or would they leave well enough alone? My family's preservation was the only thing that matters to me as much as my time with Edward.

I glance over at Edward lying with his eyes closed, most likely trying to plan out the rest of our eternity to together. I knew that Renesmee was still asleep has she laid in her daddy's arms; she was our treasure out of the darkness. Though her growing had slowed she was still the size of a big three year old, with the vocabulary of a twenty year old. As much as I wanted to get up out of the bed I knew that there was nothing I needed to do and it was just the beginning of nightfall. The sky was gray and covered with clouds, as it normally was in the town of forks. I tried to stare at the stars but I knew I was looking right past them, trying to see my daughter's unprecedented future. It had only been three months since the time that we met Nahuel and learned that he had been fully grown by the age fifteen much to my chagrin. Then suddenly likes she knew that I was thinking about her, she let out a loud shriek, I turned to Edward with a confused look on my face has I leaned over to pick her up off the bed.

"That was weird" said Edward as he followed.

"You've always heard her before she woke up."

"I couldn't hear her thoughts before she screamed."

"Were you to deep in thought?" I asked puzzled

I thought I was the only person whose thoughts Edward couldn't read. What if there is something wrong with his power? I wasn't sure that Edward could live without being able to read minds.

Suddenly Edward asked "Where was your shield?"

"What do you mean, where was it? I haven't moved my shield around anyone in months."

As I reached down to picked up Renesmee, she put her hand on my cheek and flashed her nightmare about the creepy vampires in dark gray cloaks. The same images she had shown me for the last three months since the Volturi had left. Edward let out a loud groan after reading her thoughts, these dreams just made him angrier than the fact that the Volturi had even shown up. He hated seeing that his little girl was still worried about her life and the life of the family. As far as he was concerned it was his job to worry.

Suddenly the front door fling open, I put Renesmee on my back and copied Edwards defensive stance. As Jacob came walking around the wall into Renesmee's room, I gave Edward another confused look. We both stood up and looked at Jacob, who also had a confused look on his face.

"Why do you both look so surprised?" asked Jacob "Didn't you hear me coming?"

I just stood there staring at them both wondering why Edward couldn't hear

anything. If he was unable to know who was coming toward the cottage then we were very vulnerable, and if it was my fault, if I was projecting my shield and not knowing it then how was I to fix it.

"Ok what going on?" shouted Jacob as he reached to take Renesmee in to his arms, even though I wasn't giving her up right now. He smiled has Renesmee put her hand to his cheek and showed him the nightmare that she had. He whispered to her that it would all be ok and that he would always be her protector along with Edward and me.

"I can't read anyone's mind!" shouted Edward calmly.

I sat down in the closest chair and looked at my daughter, who wanted to know what was wrong with her daddy. With nothing to say in response I just shook my head. Was I projecting my shield without knowing it? Was there a reason why? So many questions I had no answers to. I turned my attention back to Edward and Jacob, just as Edward cell phone rang. I listened faintly while still wondering what my problem was. I tried to project my shield over Jacob but was unable to see the light shine like normal. There was nothing happening, no movement, no color change and absolutely no lights shining. I sat there as fear spread through my body watching the people I loved most in front of me totally unprotected. Just as I looked up an image flashed in front of my eyes like I was dreaming but still conscience enough to see what was happening around me. I felt Jacob take Renesmee from me before I realize that I was crouched down in a defensive stance and hissing at my moving daydream. I watch this moving image for a second before I realized what it was. There was The Volturi, I guessed by what they were wearing, standing in front of the cottage, the place where I lived with my family. Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and I all stood in the actually places we were right now. I spun around to face the front the door in the anticipation that if I opened it there wouldn't be anyone standing there. I shook my head hoping that I could erase the image, much like an etch-a-sketch. Just as fast as the image popped up it had vanished. In one swift motion I fling the front door open and pounced out into the front yard. The area was quiet, motionless and there was no evidence that anyone had been there with the exception of Jacobs wolfie scent left behind when he came in. I turned to look at Edward searching for a reason or just a calming face of understanding. He returned my look with one of utter bewilderment and sympathy. He knew that I was still getting use to being vampire, but this was something that I didn't know if I could explain correctly. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I knew that it wasn't possible but I felt like I was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Edward walked over, put his arms around me and told me that everything would be ok. That was just like him to not have any clue what was going on and still just want to comfort me. All I could think about was what was going on in my head. Was I making these images, then where were they coming from and if someone else was making the images then how were they getting past my shield? We needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere that was protected. We needed to go stay at the house with the rest of my family; at least there we were less open to danger. I stood up and announce at the same time as Edward stated, "yes I agree that we should stay at the house until we figure out what's going on with your shield."

"Wait you heard what she was thinking?" asked Jacob

"Yup clear as day, did you drop your shield?"

"I don't think I did, at least not on purpose."

"Ok, I'm not sure what's going on but we will figure this out, I promise." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me. "We will go meet the family at the clearing."

"Why are they way out there?" asked Jacob.

There must be a thunder storm coming. Edward and Emmett never past up a chance to challenge each other, and today's competition on would be baseball. We hadn't played baseball since Renesmee was born and I thought that she would enjoy it, so I agreed to go along. We all climbed into my new vehicle, a dark blue Hummer Defense that Edward seemed to think that I needed. As if being immortal and indestructible wasn't enough, he still felt like I needed tons of steel to protect me. Even after Rosalie had soup up the engine to make it faster or the fact that it was my vehicle, I still not allowed to drive when Edward was around. So I climbed into the passenger seat and watched has Jacob belted Renesmee in her seat, still looking very confused.

"They are out there playing baseball. There must be a thunderstorm coming and that is the only time we can play. You'll see why." I explained

"Wait just one minute, are you Bella telling me that you are going to playing baseball?" asked Jacob

"Well not really, I'm the umpire so I just stand in one place and not really move. Plus I don't actually have to touch the baseball."

The last time I had played any kind of sport, I had hit Jessica in the hit with a soccer ball. So with me not playing all those around me are completely safe, even if they are eternally perfect. We reach the clearing in no time at all. We hadn't been to the clearing since the scene with the Volturi from Alice's vision had unfolded. The rest of the family was getting ready for the game; Alice was spinning and dancing around the pitchers mount, Jasper was flipping the bat around so fast that humans eyes wouldn't have seen he bat, Rosalie was messing with her hair as always and Emmett was jumping around punching the air and hissing at nothing. As we climb out of the vehicle I heard a cute little giggle come from Renesmee as she watched her aunts and uncles doing all the strange actions they were engaged in. We walked over and joined the rest of the family at the make shift baseball diamond. Edward walked over to Carlisle and started whispering about what I could only guess was about my failing shield. Jacob and I stood by home plate talking to Esme has Renesmee ran straight to Jasper wanting him to teach her how to spin the baseball bat the way he did. I started thinking about my shield problems again and also wondered where the images had come from. After the third time of Renesmee trying and knocking herself in the head Alice shouted that it was time to play. I took my place behind Esme as the umpire and watched has Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle took their places in the outfield. Jacob stood on the sidelines watching and trying to figure out why we could only play doing a thunderstorm. Edward approach home plate and started warming up when Renesmee decided that she wanted to try. Taking pity on her Edward showed her how to hold the bat and swing at the ball that grandpa Carlisle was going to throw. Carlisle threw the ball softly at Renesmee who swung and missed. Edward got her back in position and she waited for grandpa to throw the next ball. Carlisle pitched the ball again this time a lot harder. _CRACK!! _Renesmee's bat made contact with the ball and sent it flying fast and hard straight to Rosalie head, who was once again playing with her hair. Jasper jumped for the ball, Edward shouted at Renesmee to run towards Jacob who was standing by first base. _Bang!!_ Rosalie looked up just in time to jump out of the way and right into Jasper. Renesmee followed Jacob around second base and straight to third. _Whoosh._ Rosalie had finally thrown the ball to Esme. Renesmee stood on third base with the world's biggest smile. Jacob was standing next to her explaining that when her daddy hit the ball that she needed to run to mommy. Renesmee shook her head in agreement and smile at me. I managed to smile back at her while I was still wondering what was happening to my powers. _Smack!!_ Edward hit the ball right at Jasper, who immediately caught it and threw it at Esme very slowly for a vampire with great strength. My guess was that he was giving Renesmee a chance to run but when I looked up, Renesmee had taken off from third base with speed that I didn't know she had. She ran almost has fast has her father, I should have guess that she could. Considering that she was always being held, she never really had to test how fast she could run. She hit home plate and started jumping up and down like a true three year old would have. Edward picked her up, swinging her around yelling, "Go Renesmee!!" The rest of us stood silently looking at each other. After about an eighteenth of a second we all started clapping in unison with Renesmee. Emmett was next to bat and he slam the ball into a tree. Next Alice swung at the ball and hit it above Rosalie who jumped up and caught in one shot. As the teams switched side I hear Jasper ask Edward why I had such a feeling of fear. Edward simply looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. Just as Carlisle was up to bat, Jacob suddenly stood up tall and turned towards the opening in the clearing.

"Something's wrong, Seth is running to us!"

"Can you hear what the problem is?" I asked.

"No he is running in human form, but I could smell him when the breeze just blew through."

Edward interjected "He's calling all the wolves to meet us here; you were in human form so he couldn't get you."

I had forgotten that Jacob still had the pack running patrols to keep an extra eye out. That must be why Jacob got to our house soon quickly this morning after Renesmee had screamed. Jacob generally took the late night shifts in the area around our cottage. We all stood watching has Seth came running into the clearing followed by the rest of the pack. We were surprised to see Sam's pack running along with them, without Sam. To see all the wolves headed our direction only meant the something big was happening. Why had Seth called all the wolves together? Where was Sam, had something happened to him? Jasper threw an exhausted look my way that I could only guess meant that my feelings of fear and panic were driving him over the edge. Edward was talking to Carlisle and Emmett when Seth reached Jacob. I listen has Seth explained to Jacob that while he was on his patrol in the forest just to the north of the cottage he came a crossed a new scent. He described to Jacob that the smell was sweet but had a tangy off scent. We all stood in wonderment of what the smell could belong to. Jacob had put Seth second in charge while Sam and Leah went to Alaska to protect a couple of the elders on their trip. Jacob of course wouldn't leave Renesmee's side. Seth explained how he followed the scent has it looped around to the southeast towards the town. As Jacob started yelling orders to all the wolves, I try to maintain myself from smiling too much; I had never seen Jacob in charge.

* * *

As per Jacob directions Edward, Jacob, Seth and I headed to the location of the tangy scent. Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee and the rest of the family headed back to the house. The rest of the packs went to search other surrounding areas for the scent. I ran following the group I was with and couldn't help but thinking how much more my poor family could take? As I ran I pondered who could be in our little place in heaven, suddenly an image popped into my mind just as sudden as the first image this morning. I stopped dead in my tracks, once again still completely aware of what was going on around me. I heard Seth ask what was going on and why we had stopped. Edward and Jacob stood silently still and had no reply. The image of a man in a dark cloak running through the meadow and heading toward forks ran through my head. With a flash of another image I heard myself shout, "Oh my god, my dad!"

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked

"I don't know. I saw an image of a man in a dark cloak running towards the town."

"Was it your imagination running away from you?" I heard Jacob say half laughing.

"I don't know, I was running and then the image of the man came into my head. It just popped up; I have no control of it. But it felt so real." I sighed

"Carlisle, you need to get to the meadow now. Ask Esme and Alice to go to Bella's dad's house to keep an eye on him. Send Emmett and Jasper to the town and try to look for a male in a dark cloak." Edward said into his cell phone.

"I can't explain but please do this quickly." Edward stated hurriedly

He turned back towards me with a look of fear and curiosity. What was going on with me? What was I seeing? I stood there able to move, waiting for Carlisle, wondering how this could be happening so soon to the last incident. My family would not get time to just enjoy living life it seemed.

Carlisle showed up with Tanya, Kate and Garrett. Guess we had visitors. There was no time for any welcoming comments or gestures. I felt Carlisle walk passed me to Edward and ask what was going on.

"We were running and Bella came to an erupted stop with a blank look on her face and after a few seconds she shouted something about her dad." Edward stated quietly.

Carlisle replied "I sent everyone else where you had asked, but they are going to need to know what's going on."

"I'm not sure what's going on but I have learned to trust Bella's suspicions."

I just stood there trying to figure out where the image had come from. Searching my mind for any explanation for what it meant. Who was the cloaked man and where was he going? But most importantly was he even real and if he was why could I see him? I felt Tanya touch my arm and I whipped around to look at her. She wrapped her arms around me the way a mother would hold her child that just lost something special. She stood there with this look of comfort and fear. With all that had happened recently, how could we pull them back into all the drama? Carlisle called my name with certainty in his voice that I couldn't help but look at him. Without warrant I just started to explain what I saw in the images. The tall man wearing the dark cloak and running with such speed that he had to be a vampire. He ran straight towards my dad house and stood at the front door when my vision cut off.

Carlisle looked at me intensely then asked where this image came from. I explained that I was just running along and the image popped into my head, just like the different image had this morning. I could tell that I had a look of complete terror on my face. Edward stood at my side with his arm around my waist and Jacob was talking to Seth, who had phased to communicate with the rest of the pack and try to tell Leah and Sam. I had wonder why Jacob hadn't phased to communicate but I didn't push the issue. I had other things to worry about. Suddenly Jacob had broken into our conversion. "Charlie is at the office and then he will go down to be with my dad for dinner. My dad has already spoken to Charlie and he agreed and the La Push pack (Sam's pack) will try to keep him down there as long as possible."

"Okay then lets get back to the house and try to figure out what is going on with Bella." Carlisle said with concerned emotion.

"Is Eleazer with you?" asked Edward.

"No but we will call him as soon as we get to your house, to have him come down." answered Tanya.

Everyone took off running towards the house now; Carlisle had called Esme to see if she found anything at my dad house. By the sounds of the conversion the answer was no, so we told her and Alice to head to the house. At the same time Edward had called Emmett to see if they had any luck and asked if he would stay by the police station to keep an eye on Charlie until he headed to La Push. Edward clicked his phone closed and explained to Jacob that Emmett and Jasper will stay with Charlie until he had reached the border between the two territories. Jacob stated that he would have one the wolves follow him to Billy's without him knowing. We all leaped over the river with the greatest of ease and no matter how many times I had done this it still thrilled me. Just as I thought I had taken my mind off the strange cloaked man, he pooped into my head again and now he was standing in front of the police station. All I could get out was "he is in front of the police station!" before the image of Emmett and Jasper popped into my head and the cloaked man took off running the opposite direction. I looked up at the people standing around me and quickly dropped my head in shyness. Edward reached over, lifted my head and asked very quietly what I had seen. I dropped my shield and shared with him my whole vision. Edward picked up his phone, called Emmett again and asked if anything had happen. Edward had put his speaker phone on so Carlisle could hear.

"No, nothings happen." Emmett stated

Then Carlisle spoke quickly "Where are you at, can you see the front door?"

"Yes we have a clear view of the front door and no one has try to get in, cloaked or not" Emmett responded "What's going on?" Jasper quickly followed.

"Bella's cloaked image was standing in front of the police station door and once he saw you coming to talk to him he ran away" Edward explained.

"Well, no one has been here and do you really think we would have let him get away!" Emmett stated with attitude.

With that Edward clicked his phone closed and turned towards me to ask if I was ready to move. As I nodded; we were off running and before I could even have another thought we were at the house. Esme and Alice were on the porch watching us with open arms as we climb the stairs. Alice looked right at Edward and told him she hadn't seen anything. She was doing her best to search for something in the future. I heard Tanya on the phone explaining to Eleazer what was going on and that he needed to head to forks right away. I sat on the sofa and watched as Renesmee played on the floor with Jacob close by. I couldn't help but think about my dad while the rest of the family tried eagerly to figure out what was going on around us. I was deep into thought about the new presence running around our town, when Jacob suddenly jumped up on the couch. He asked very quietly if I had any idea why I could see these images in my mind or what they could possibly mean. All I could do was nodded and stare out the window. I could faintly hear Tanya tell the family that Eleazer and Carmen were on the way and Carlisle tell Esme that we were going to be having even more house guests when she walked back into the room.

Alice came suddenly running into the room and Edward confirmed that she had just seen the same vision that I had.

"What do you mean the same vision?" asked Carlisle.

"The same exact vision the Bella had, down to the snag in the cloak."

"Ok, so what happened in the vision?" Carlisle asked while seeming distance.

"The cloaked man standing in front of the police station door, when Emmett and Jasper stand up the man takes off running. The only difference is that, that is where Bella's vision ends but Alice's vision had shown that Charlie had already gotten into the cruiser. Emmett and Jasper were going to follow Charlie no the cloaked man, they didn't see him." Edward explained to the attentive people in front of him. All I could hear was that Charlie was on his way to La Push and out of dangerous circle that seemed to follow me around. I got up, walked into the dinning room trying to forget about the cloaked man wandering around the simple streets of our quiet little town. At least it was quiet before I had moved here and fell in love with a vampire. As I looked down at the dining room table I spotted what looked like a blur in a dark cloak running towards our house in the reflection of the picture on the wall. Suddenly I felt all powerful and defensive, not knowing what I was doing I threw my hands out in front of me palms facing the blur coming towards me. I watched as the blur flew towards the rest of my family, landing on the rug and sliding to their feet. It looked as if he had just slid to home plate if he had been on a baseball field. Everyone stood silently, staring at Emmett on the floor, who looked like he had just tripped. In a normal situation everyone would have been laughing but the difference here was that no one had ever seen a vampire trip and fall, EVER! I stood looking at Emmett and then back to my hands, why had they moved like that? It was like I had no control over my hands or any of my movements at that moment. Emmett stood up the second he hit the floor and just stood there staring at the family and then back to the window.

Carlisle was the first to break the stillness of the room "Ok, Emmett can you explain what just happened?"

"Umm I'm not sure, I came in the window and then it felt as if I had hit something and it just blew me in the opposite direction." Explained Emmett

"Hit what?" asked Rosalie with a scowl on her face.

Emmett clarified "It was like I was at the beach standing in the ocean and a rouge wave came out of no where and pushed me in whatever direction it wanted me to go. I had no control over where I was going or apparently how I was going to get there."

"Edward you may want to grab Bella, all I can feel from her is absolute panic." Was all I hear Jasper say before Edward was by my side trying to figure out what was going on?

"What are you holding your hands out like that?" he asked.

In all the confusion that was going on I hadn't ever moved my hands back to my sides. I was stationary; it was like ice had come down from above and froze me in this position. I couldn't move and I felt exhausted, for the first time seen I had woke up into my immortal life. I was going to become the first vampire in history to faint. My knees felt as if they were going to give out from under me and all I could do was stand there with my hands out, looking at all the people in the house staring at me. I dropped my shield so I could ask him to take me to the couch to sit down. I watched as the entire family followed us to the couch in what felt like slow motion. Where was all this fear and panic coming from, this wasn't the first time that I had been facing an approaching doom. Maybe it was because I knew what was coming for me then and now all I knew was there was a new unfamiliar scent and a cloaked man from an image out of no where. I felt Renesmee's hand on my face asking me what was going on and showing me what I looked like as Emmett went sailing a crossed the floor. My face expression was one of someone watching in horror as their best friend got ripped to shreds by wolves. I sat with my head leaning back looking at the ceiling and wondering if the world was spinning or was I? Unexpectedly Alice spun around to face the crowd, shouting "The Volturi!" Edward jumped up watching the vision in Alice's head as she replayed it for him.


	2. Cloaked

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I'm sorry for any misspelled words; my spell check has taken a vacation. **

**Please review the story so I know if it's even worth it to keep writing.**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 2 (Cloaked)**

We all stood in completed silence as we listened to Edward and Alice had half of a conversation in front of us.

"I can't see why." Stated Alice

"Maybe?" asked Edward

"There must be a reason"

"Should we go there?"

It was Emmett who broke up the little half verbal/half mind conversation as he shouted "Would you two care to include the rest of us that can't read minds!"

Edward replied "Sorry, Alice can see The Volturi coming for a visit to forks but can't see the reason behind it."

"Ok and where should we go?" asked Carlisle

"We were wondering if we should meet them when they get here."

"How long do we have until they get here?" I asked

"I'm not sure exactly. I had a vision of Renesmee's first birthday before the vision of them coming." Answered Alice

"Renesmee's first birthday was three months away. Why would they wait that long to come and (_cringe) _visit?"

"The exact reason for their visit hasn't happened yet but it seems they are waiting for something" Alice stated with fear in her voice.

So now we had the rulers of the vampire world coming for a visit and a strange cloaked man possibly running around forks on an unknown hunt, which was if the images in my head were real. Was I so consumed by fear and panic that I was making myself see things? I put that idea to rest quickly due to the fact that Alice just saw him in her mind. I was sitting on the couch staring in to space beyond the wood covered ceiling trying to remember something significant about my strange cloaked man. I had an aching feeling that I knew this man or at least of him, I went over every image I had. As I went over every image I looked at everything, even the plants and animals in the background, still I had nothing. The man never looked up or around but I was always looking at him from behind, as if I were running after him. Then it had occurred to me that he was doing everything around Alice's visions. The only vision Alice had was the same one I did and that was because she was looking for Charlie. The cloaked man was making snap decisions to avoid giving us to much information. Whoever this was or whoever he worked for knew enough about us to keep us at bay and vulnerable. As I was sitting there debating my eternal thoughts the rest of the family had split off into small groups to do other things. Esme, Tanya and Kate went to the kitchen to fix some food for the wolves that they knew would be here soon to report to Jacob. Carlisle, Edward and Garrett went up to Carlisle study to chat. Emmett and Rosalie went outside most likely to the garage and Alice and Jasper stood next to the staircase.

Jacob answered a phone that no one had know was ringing; I could tell from the conversation that Charlie was going to stay in La Push for the night, seeing as it was way after dark. I was glad that we were able to talk Billy, maybe talk isn't the word maybe tricked into letting us add on to his house was a better way to put it, after all Renesmee spent so much time down there and then add all the wolves that basically called that house home, there really wasn't any room. It was the second part of the conversation that I had trouble making out. I hear Jacob ask someone which directions where the scent headed and where it ended. The conversation apparently had got Edwards attention because he was standing next Jacob in a flash of a millisecond. Jacob was finishing his phone call, telling the person on the other end that he needed to make sure that there was someone always running patrol along the reservation border. Unexpectedly there was a loud howl and a gurgled growl. Jacob slammed the phone shut yelled to Edward and Emmett to follow him as he ran to the door as fast as he could. Edward yelled at Jasper to follow and I yelled at Alice to watch Renesmee as we all flew into action. I followed Edward out the door where Emmett met us mid leap off the porch.

"What's going on" he asked

"One of the younger wolves ran into our cloaked man and called for help. All I can read is that the man threw the wolf into the side a huge boulder." Edward responded

We ran towards the La Push beach, watching the trees stream by us at what appeared to be faster then if we were driving Rosalie's red M3. I watched has Jacob phased in mid leap from one tree to the next one. Once he had phased we lost sight of him but were able to follow his scent. One by one the rest of the pack joined our group as we headed north on to the reservation. I was certainly glad that even with the treaty still intact there were still situations that would allow us to cross the border to help out the pack with problems like this one. They had come to our rescue so many times before, more so my rescue, that it felt good that I could assist them now. We ran passed the cliffs that had brought Edward back to my life and straight to the beach. Jacob had beaten us there and was already standing next to the male that couldn't have been more that thirteen years old. Thanks to my new vampire eyes even in the dark I could see the boy was lying partially against the boulder and the sand, bleeding from his head and what looked like possibly the left side of his body. He looked as if he had just fallen from 150 feet above and landed on top of the rock and then fell over. I listen intently has this young boy explained what happen.

"I was walking down the beach thinking about what I was going to do my English essay on and out of nowhere came a cloaked image. We stood face to face for a brief second before he charged at me, knocking me into the boulder and jumping up half way up the cliff. Once I made sure that I was completely alone, I phased to call for help. I'm so sorry Jacob I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around me, I wasn't on patrol until later and I'm almost failing English."

"Don't freak its okay." Jacob said very quietly.

I stood still, even for a vampire still, as I watched Jacob crutched down next to this boy and Edward take out his cell.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, we can't take him to the hospital and I don't want to move him. We don't know how much damage phasing after he was hurt could have caused." Edward whispered quietly in to Jacobs's ear.

"Carlisle, you need to get down here now and bring whatever medical gear you can."

"The cloaked man threw the boy into a boulder while he was human and then phased to call for help." Edward said in response to what I assumed was Carlisle asking what had happened.

"I know, if we need to do that then we will. Just get here as soon as possible."

I looked at Edward, who just shook his head at me and went back over to Jacob side. I walked over to the waters edge and stood there, I couldn't look at this mere teenager that had gotten hurt because of me and my family. No matter what I tried to convince myself, we didn't know why the cloaked man was here, there was nothing that made the scene on the beach remotely acceptable. This was the beach that I had found out about Edward and spent so many days with Jacob, now all I could see was what our lives all coming together had made happen. The scene was quiet and surreal; no one had anything to say that the other one wasn't already thinking. I turned to look at Jasper who must be using a great deal of self control. With the amount of blood that was coming out of the poor boys head, less now that Edward had taken his shirt off to put pressure on the wound, I was proud of all the vampires show of self control. I watched as Jacob stood up and walked over to the waters edge, I walked over to him to apologize but before I got a chance he turned around and shouted to Edward.

"Stay with nick, I'm going to follow the scent. Seth and Emmett follow me!"

"No wait! Jacob you can't go!" I shouted but it was too late they were all ready down the beach and they were not listening anymore.

"Edward you have to stop them, they are going to get hurt!" I bellowed as loud as I could and it still sounded as if I was singing gracefully. I growled in Edwards directions while his position went unchanged.

"I can't leave until Carlisle gets here and we take care of Nick." He shouted back.

We stood there in our half hearted semi-circle around Nick waiting for Carlisle, ready to ambush at anything that might try to come back. In a flash a reality I realized that we had no idea what we were ready to pounce at. We were looking for an unknown man wearing a cloak that was in forks for an unknown reason, for me that was way too many unknowns. Carlisle showed up with Alice in tow I should have known she wouldn't miss all the action, granted she tried to use the excuse that he needed help carrying medical supplies. I have seen Edward carry his suitcases and mine at the exact same time as he carried me, so I didn't believe the needing help excuse. We all stood still in that semi circle as Carlisle and Edward hissed quietly back and forth to each other. All I could make out was four busted ribs and the need for a cat scan. It didn't even surprise me when Alice and Jasper walked back from the car with a neck brace and back board, just like Edward and Alice, Carlisle was also always prepare for everything possible problem that should arise. They carefully loaded Nick on to the back board and into the back of a blue truck that no seemed to recognize. I would have to ask Edward about the mysterious truck when we were alone. Edward, Carlisle and Jasper got in the bed of the truck and I climbed in the passenger seat next to Alice while she drove to Billy's house. I was glad to see that she was driving at some what normal speeds through La Push. We got to the house; Billy and Charlie were standing on the porch waiting for us.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie "We need to take him to the hospital!"

"You can't take someone whose normal body temperature is a cool 108.9 to a hospital" I responded

"O yea guess you're right, sorry."

They carried Nick to the dining room and laid him on the table. They had to position him just perfect so that the back board would stay on the table. If you have a four foot table and a six and a half foot teenager on a back board the balancing act could get difficult. They had stopped the bleeding from his head, but he had landed on a thick branch that was sticking out of the sand. They didn't want to take the stick out until they knew where it was in his body compared to where his body organs were. I knew that the wolves healed but I assumed that they wouldn't heal fast enough to stop him from bleeding out if the branch had hit something vital.

I heard Carlisle whisper "Edward we need to get him to the house, we don't have anything helpful here."

"I need to get in touch with Jacob and see where he stands on the subject"

Billy interjected quickly "You can take him where ever you need to go to fix him, I will let everyone else know."

"We need to get him to our house so that we can give him an x-ray to see where this branch laying. I need to give him an MRI to see how bad the head injury is."

"You have all that at your house?"

"Yes we are very prepared for anything that could arrive. Especially when Bella was still human, we had to make sure that we had everything on hand."

Charlie laughed softly "She always was an accident waiting to happen."

As soon as everyone was done having a much needed laugh at my expense, they all flashed into action. Before I knew it Nick was back in the bed of the mysterious new truck, I was back in the passenger seat next Alice and we were off towards the Cullen's house. Alice had her phone to her ear before it rang. I understood that it had to be Emmett on the phone from the way that Alice was talking. As soon as she hung up the phone, she turned towards me with a look of unbalance.

"We may have trouble when we get home. Emmett and Jacob were following the scent when they ran into an old _friend_."

From the way that she had twisted the word friend I could tell that she was being sarcastic. We arrived at the house before I had a chance to ask her what friend she meant. In the same instance as Alice brought the truck to a stop there was a burst commotion in the bed of the truck. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper carried Nick into the library, which had been once again turned into a make shift emergency room. I guess that someone had called Esme and Rosalie to give them a heads up. While everyone got to work on Nick upstairs I knew that I wouldn't get a chance to ask Alice what was going on with Emmet and Jacob. I stood in the living room looking at everyone trying to find a place to seat or stand. The living room that I once thought to be huge was now feeling like the size of Charlie's. I realized that half of the La Push pack was here and wondered if anyone bothered to tell Sam what was going on. Seth walked in the front door with a woman who must have been Nick's mother. She had a dark complexion, long black hair tied back with a leather string and compared to Seth she seemed to be four foot tall. She appeared to have been crying, her eyes were almost swollen shut and bright red.

"Bella this is Nick's mother"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your son but my father-in-law and husband are upstairs doing everything they can for him. Is there anything I can get for you?"

She nodded her head no. I knew that no matter how much I was worried about our unknown friend, if Esme found out that I wasn't being hospitable, she would have killed me.

"Seth, where are Emmet and Jacob?"

"Not sure, we ran after the scent for a minute then Jacob told me to go get Nicks mother and take him to Billy's. We got there and they told us you had to bring him here for the medical supplies. So here we are."

"Is Nick's mom okay with being here in this house, considering who lives here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with her for as long as I can"

"Let me know if you need anything, then again you know where the kitchen is."

Suddenly Edward called my name from upstairs asking for my help. How was I going to help them? I knew nothing medical other than how to use hydrogen peroxide and put a band aid on. I walked into the room slowly taking time to watch the entire hullabaloo that was going on. Carlisle was x-raying the placement of the branch on Nick's side; Edward was hanging a bag of blood and Alice was setting up a huge machine that I could only speculate was the MRI machine in a large room that was attached to the library. Nick was still lying on the back board, so lifeless and pale; if I hadn't known any better and the situation was different I would have thought he was a statue. I finished walking into the room and shut the door behind me. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, Esme and Rosalie took Renesmee to a late movie so she wouldn't be here for all the action. I need you to help us."

Edward must have seen the look on my face because he was quick to clarify what help us meant.

"You will only need to hand us something if we ask."

I stood in the corner of the room, silently hoping they wouldn't need anything. I know that I was a lot more graceful than before but I was still terrified that I would knock something over. I have been in the hospital enough to know that the oxygen was flowing, the IV was dripping and the x-ray machine was buzzing. The three of them were running around the room in a state of organized chaos. They ran the x-ray machine and found that the branch hadn't hit anything vital, so it was decided to be okay to take it out. I watched as they pumped more morphine into Nick, with his temperature being so high the morphine was wearing off so fast they had to keep adding more. Alice ran Nick through the MRI, while Edward and Carlisle got ready to surgically remove the branch. Esme opened the door and told me she would take my place if I was uncomfortable. I dashed out of that room as fast as my legs would carry me; I got down stairs to find the living room even fuller than before. Billy and my dad were there now, along with Sue Clearwater, Emily and the fraction of the Denali clan. In all the chaos I forgot that they were even in town. I walked into the kitchen and decided to make myself useful. I open the fridge and pulled out seven pounds of chicken to make for a wolf snack. Rosalie walked in offering to help, since they weren't going to leave anytime soon, she figured she might as well be useful. I handed her some vegetables to cut while I bearded the chicken. She informed me that she and Esme had taken Renesmee to see the new kids cartoon movie and that she was now playing with Charlie. At least he was too occupied to stress out about the situation. We finished up the chicken and vegetables and set them out on the dining room table in a buffet style. The wolfie teenagers filed through the dining room one by one still staring at the stairs hoping that someone would come down with some news. I fixed my father and Billy a plate of food and joined them in the living room. Just as I sat down Edward came down the stairs, straight to me and asked where Nick's mother was. I pointed to the small lady in the corner leaning against Seth. We all watched as he gradually walked over her, in the hopes of not scaring her.

"Ma'am I'm Edward Cullen and I was involved in working on your son."

"Please call me Athena. How is my son?"

"We were able to take the branch out and stop the bleeding. His head injury was minimal but he has already started to heal. We had to semi-sedate him to contain the pain. Once we have cleaned up the room, I will come get you to see him."

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life, he is my only son."

"You are very welcome and it was my pleasure."

He turn towards me and winked as he headed up to the library again. I could see the relief and confidence in his face. He was very proud of himself and he deserved all the self-confidence he would gain from this latest achievement. He had fought all the normal vampire reactions to blood and saved the boys life. I was so proud of him, that I didn't think I would be able to express the words. As I contemplated the ways to show Edward how proud I was Emmett, Jacob and jasper walked in. I didn't even know that Jasper had gone to meet them. Then I realized that there was someone following in behind them. There he was the cloaked man, but not the cloaked man from my vision; this man was familiar in some way. Has he looked up and his hood fell off, my mouth dropped open. That was why he was recognizable; he was here just a couple of months ago, TO KILL MY FAMILY!! It was Demitri.


	3. Explanations

**I do not own Twilight.**

Here is the next chapter, sorry it's so short . There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Once again sorry about the spelling, my computer keeps changing words on it's own.

Please review, so I will keep writing. I want to make sure you like the story.

**Chapter 3 (Explanations)**

Everyone in the living room went silent and watched as Demitri casually walked through my house. I didn't notice what the wolf pact behind was doing but before my mind could react, my body was already in a defensive crotch. I turned as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, to see Seth was holding me back.

"Unless you want the living room to be redecorated, calm down or you will have about twelve wolves phase to fight right behind you."

I turned to look at the rest of the pact, they were all getting ready to phase, hands shaking, and eyes pitch black and looking ready to leap. I stood up straight and shook my head at them to relax as I walked towards Jacob. Jacob was standing with Emmett and Nick's mother explaining where he had been and why he left Nick in our care. Nicks mother didn't seem to care where her son was as long as he was being care for. Seth walked up behind me and got their attention. Jacob and Emmett jumped right into telling Seth where they had gone and what happen when they ran into Demitri. Before I had a chance to listen in on their conversation, Edward came gliding down the stairs to lead Nick's mother upstairs.

"I will have the rest of the family meet in the dining room to discuss the recent developments." Edward confirmed has he showed her the way upstairs.

I knew I wasn't going to get anymore information from them until the whole family was together. I slowly walked my way into the dining room, sitting in my usual seat pondering what was going to happen now. Renesmee was still playing with Charlie and Billy so I knew she was okay. I was free to let my mind run away with itself. Being a vampire and having all the time and free mind space to worry about several different troubles at once was starting to get old. I hoped that Demitri was here on vacation. Do vampires in the Volturi take vacations? Could he have left the guard? Or was he here to make my happily ever after vanish? As soon as the words were forming in my brain the image of Edward, Emmett and Jacob ripping Demitri in to many different pieces flashed in my head. What was going on, can I vampire go crazy? Edward must have noticed that I appeared far away, he put his hands on shoulders trying to lightly nudge me back to unpredictable life I was now living. I guess that I will always be a danger magnet, vampire or not. I turned to look at Edward and realized that the family was now seated at the dining room table watching me.

"Are you okay?" asked Edward at the same time that Jasper whispered to him "Your right, that is just what Alice looks like when she has a vision."

"I'm fine, Just worried. Why is he in our house?

"Well we were following the scent up the mountain ridge along the reservation border, when we spotted the cloaked man coming right at us. Suddenly there was a different scent coming from the direction of the cloaked man we saw and the one that we were following." Started Emmett

"Once we got close enough I remember seeing him (as he pointed to Demitri) at the clearing with Volturi. I got prepared to phase, when he called out Emmett's name and asked to talk. We both stopped dead in our tracks and looked at each other. Emmett then pointed out that he wasn't the scent we were following but if we hear him out, he might know something about our unknown cloaked man." Finished Jacob

I looked around has the whole family was gazing at Demitri as if he was going to attempt an attack right then.

"Was he able to shed any light on what is going on?" Carlisle asked calmly as if Demitri wasn't even in the room.

Demtiri continued on "After the scene in the clearing, word got around that there was a coven that had beaten the Volturi, there are parts of the vampire world that no longer views the Volturi has a governing body or even dangerous. There are still a few that are loyal and they informed us that there is a vampire disguised in a cloak going around pretending to be with us. At last place I was able to get information about him; they said he was coming to Forks to see what kind of coven it takes to overthrow the government. They also said that he was planning on trying to take you down."

"Do we know where he is from?" asked Jasper

"From what I can gather he is from Mexico, one of the smaller town's way down south."

"Ok, so he is by himself and is going to take down my family of eight?"

"He is very young. Turned at 22 and that was only about 25 years ago."

"What does the Volturi want you to do?"

"Right now I'm just to catch him and take him back to Volterra. They will figure it out from there."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us for the rest of the time you are in forks. The only thing that I ask is that you keep your hunting to outside the immediate area around Forks." Offered Carlisle

"Thank you for the offer and I just hunted right before I ran over the mountains into the area, I will be okay for awhile."

"I need to go and check on Nick. Edward?"

With that Edward and Alice got up to follow Carlisle upstairs to the make shift hospital room in the library. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob walked to the living room while Rosalie went out the door on her way to the garage I assumed. Esme asked Demitri to follow her upstairs to the room he would be sleeping (wink/wink) in. I decided to follow to go to the front porch and get some fresh air. Not that I need it but I think more of a human reaction to the stress. As I walked past the living room listening to the many conversations going on at one time, I stole a look at Renesmee who had fallen asleep in Charlie's arm.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"Sure, I think it's getting too loud in here for her to sleep."

I gently took her out of his arms and started up the stairs to Alice's room. Edward met me at the top of the stairs. We walked to Renesmee's bed and laid her down. I stood there staring at her, wondering if she was ever going to get some peace and quiet.

"Do you believe what Demitri had to say?"

"Yes, he isn't here to hurt us. I promise."

"I just hope that this doesn't come back to hurt us. What if this is a trick and we are the real target and Demitri doesn't even know it. Aro knows how to get around your and Alice."

"I will do whatever I have to, to protect my family. Remember you and Renesmee are my life."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go down stairs and let her sleep."

We walked down stairs to the kitchen, the least crowded room in the house, where Tanya, Kate and Garrett were sitting with Alice talking about a wedding. That must be why they are in town, Kate and Garrett are getting married. Another wedding planned by Alice that should make her happy for awhile, at least she won't be asking me to go shopping anytime soon. They were talking about the best time to get married in Alaska and what kind of theme would go with the bride and groom.

"Have you heard from Eleazer?" Edward asked in the one moment they had stopped talking.

"They should be here anytime." Tanya quickly responded has she was still focused in the wedding conversation

They stopped talking and we all listened to a vehicle make it's way up the long driveway to the house.

"That must be them now." Kate spoke as we all went to meet them on the front porch.

We stood on the porch like crazed fans at a concert, waiting for the band to walk by. Eleazer and Carmen got to us on the porch with big confused eyes. I looked around and realized that there were five wolves sleeping in the front yard, two sitting on the porch and a lot of noise coming from the house. Not to mention the faint smell of blood still coming from upstairs. If I were them and drove up on this scene I would turn and run the other direction. Abruptly they crotched into a defensive stance and look ready to leap, we all took a couple of steps back, unaware that Demitri had just come outside. Edward was the first to talk.

"It's okay; he means no harm to us. If you will follow us inside, we will explain the whole scene in front of you."

Eleazer and Carmen watched Demitri walk to the garage before relaxing enough to stand up and walk. Once inside they followed to the kitchen, sat down and listened to Edward explain what was going on. We all listened intently like we had never heard this story before. Once Edward was done with the story we all sat there just trying to absorb what he had said. Eleazer turned towards me and asked "how are you doing? The new powers must be throwing you for a loop."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I blurted out quite rudely

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let me explain a little, you have a couple of latent powers that are manifesting now. Has anything strange been happening?"

"Well she's been having images pop into her head." explained Edward

"That would make sense. Do these images always have to do with what you are thinking at the time?"

"Yes, now that you mention it, they do."

"What does that mean?" asked Edward

"She's a fate."

"A WHAT?" we all shouted at the same time

"She can put herself in a situation and see the outcome before anything even happens."

"Have you ever seen this before?" I heard Edward ask as I was staring of into space

"I have seen it once, when I first joined the Volturi. There was a female that came in and Aro wanted her to join but she refused to leave her mate."

I finally found the words to speak "Wait I thought you only get one power?"

"Most only get one power but there are a few exceptional humans that bring with them exceptional powers. We don't really know why any of us can do what we do; it's not a perfected science."

"Now you said powers, as in there's more?" I heard come from behind me in the form of Carlisle's familiar voice.

"It seems that her shield has grown into something more than what she had in the clearing. It seems more powerful, I think at this point she would make Renata look like a newborn. You must have been an exceptional human."

"I may have thrown Emmett across the room earlier today?"

"What do you mean may have?"

"I was standing by the door and thought that I had seen the cloaked man coming into the house, I unconsciously threw my hands out and Emmett went flying."

"That would make sense, considering you felt in danger so your mind reacted without you thinking about it. I'm not sure what happens when you have a vampire with powers and a maternal instinct to protect her family. I do know that I don't want to be on the wrong side of Bella." He laughed

"How come this is coming out now?"

"I think because her mind was so well shielded that I couldn't read her very well before, but now that she has learned to work with her shield the other powers are trying to surface. Not to mention that her family is in danger again."

"We all knew you were special but man you get all the cool stuff." Jacob joked from the back of the room.

There was a sudden scream from the front porch. We all jumped up and ran to the scream. There stood Leah and Demitri face to face. Suddenly Leah jumped off the front porch, phased in mid air and ran towards the woods.


	4. Imprinted

_Sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing. I would appreciate it you would review so I know if I should keep writing or just stop. Thank you for taking the time. _

_I do not own twilight._

**Chapter 4 (Imprinted) **

With the scream and Leah phasing into the woods the next few seconds were crazy. Seth and the five wolves sleeping on the porch phased after her into the woods. Billy and Charlie came running to see what happen. I had completely forgotten that they were still here. And Jacob jumped on Demitri in human form taking out a table and glass vase practically ripping his head off. Edward and Emmett pulled Jacob off and Jasper blocked him from pouncing again. Thanks to Jasper there was a sudden wave of calm in the air.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN?" Jacob screamed while still trying to get pass Edward and Emmett.

"I apologize but I do not know what happen. I walked on to the porch has she was coming out the front door. She looked directly at me and screamed."

"Edward you don't think? Oh my god Jacob, we have to find her." I grumbled with the sudden realization of what just happen.

With that Edward, Jacob and I raced out the door into the woods. The fact that Leah had phased mostly meant that she didn't want to be found but fortunately for us Jacob could easily locate her once he phased. We followed Jacob to the forest just outside of La Push where Leah was standing surrounded by the part of the pact that had followed her. Seth was not around. Jacob let out a slight growl and the other wolves backed off. I watched as Leah stood there staring at us like she was about to lunge at me.

"Bella, Leah would like to know if she can talk to you alone." Edward translated

"Sure."

"Ok Jacob is going to tell the wolves to leave then he and I are going to Billy's house in La Push. I will be close by if you need anything."

"Edward I will be fine. She won't hurt me." With that said I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jacob growled again and backed off as did the other wolves.

Leah walked into the woods and sulked back in human form. She stood a crossed from me half hidden behind a tree.

"Leah did you just…"

"Yes. I don't understand why this would happen." She snapped back, even with the anger in her voice the look in her eyes were that of someone who had just started seeing the world for the first time.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know what to do. I can't live for someone who I was created to protect people against."

Remembering that I had my coat still on, I offered it to her being surprised that she took it. It was just long enough to cover up all the vital parts. We stood there facing each other not knowing what to say. I didn't want to make the situation worse but I needed to ask.

"Can you stay away from him? I mean once you have imprinted can you just walk away?"

"What choice do I have? I can't be with a blood sucker."

Watching as the tears started streaming down her face, not knowing what to say, I racked my brain to try and find a reasonable possible outcome. Not knowing how this power actually works I was just spinning the gears aimlessly so to speak.

"Bella can I ask you a personal question?"

"Leah you can ask me anything."

"How did you deal with being in love with Edward after you found out what he was? I know he isn't a normal vampire but you didn't know that in the beginning."

"I just knew that I couldn't be without him and had to believe that the rest would just fall into place. I knew that he was different from the beginning. I know that probably doesn't help but sometime you have to let love play out."

Staring at her face hoping for any sign that what I had said would help. While dealing with the awkward silent my cell phone started to ringing, we both gazed at the silver phone in my hand like it some how had the answer to the problems.

I glanced at the caller id, "Alice Cullen", wondering who would be calling.

"Yea, Alice what's up?"

"Bella we need you to get Leah and head back to the house right now. There something you guys need to know."

Without giving me a chance to respond she hung up the phone. I told Leah what Alice had said and we headed to the house walking a normal speed. Leah needed a chance to get her head straight and clear before seeing Demitri again. We walked in silence looking forward contently. There was so must I wanted to ask her but I couldn't find a way to get it out of my mouth. I watched as the trees passed by us wondering if Demitri even felt a twinge of what Leah was now feeling. The Volturi had been Demitri's life for god knows how long, so I couldn't see that leaving them was even an option. There was no way that I could see him trying to co-exist with us or the pack. Even if the wolves couldn't kill another brother's imprint I'm sure that this doesn't fall under that rule. I wasn't even sure if there were any rules that governed this type of imprint. Jacob imprinting on my daughter wasn't that big of a problem but then again Renesmee is what we call a vegetarian.

We arrived at the house to find the family, the Denali clan, Jacob and Demitri sitting at the dining room table. I didn't ask when everyone else had left. I just sat down next Edward all the while watching Leah stand in the back corner staring at Demitri with the greatest of love. The same look Jacob had that day I figured out about him and my daughter. The sound of Carlisle's voice pulled me back to reality.

"We called with family meeting because shortly after Leah left Alice had a vision that everyone needs to know about. Alice?"

"You all know that I can't see the wolves in the future but I can see Demitri. In my vision he was standing with Aro telling him that he was leaving to live with us in Forks."

We all sat statue still watching Demitri as the news from Alice sunk in. He had chosen Leah over his current life style. But how much of that life style was he willing to give up. I glanced at Leah whose face was now lit up with all the hope in the world. As she looked around the room I watched as the hope drifted away. She must have realized that even if he stayed there were still other issues that will pile on top of them. While the rest at the table were still statues I decided that we had to come back together and figure out a solution.

"Alice, can you see any farther into the future?"

"No yet, Demitri just made the decision. It's still a guess what the Volturi will say."

With that being said there was not much else we could do but look at Demitri hoping that he would have some answers for us. All he could do was stare back at Leah with the same eyes of hope.

"I know you want answers but I would like to speak to Leah alone before I explain it to you." Demitri asked us never taking his eyes off Leah.

Jacob jumped up to voice his option but was stopped by Leah waving her hand at him.

"I want to talk to him. Bella, would you mind staying?"

Edward reached his hand over to touch my cheek showing me that the shock I was feeling was evident on my face. The rest of the individuals at the table stood and slowly made their way into the other rooms. Demitri took Leah's hand and guided her to the seat next to his. I stayed seated quietly holding on to the side of my chair. How was I to handle the situation if it turned bad? There wasn't much that I could do against an experienced vampire like Demitri. I listened in as they spoke to each other.

I'm not sure what happen but the moment you screamed all I wanted to do was run after you. I wanted to hold you until it was all better. _Demitri_

I can't tell you how happy and scared that makes me. _Leah_

The Jacob guy explained to me what happened on the porch earlier. I don't think vampires imprint but I have an urgent feeling that I can't be away from you. _Demitri_

I'm not sure that I can be with someone like you. I was created to protect others from your type. _Leah_

If you are willing to give me a chance then I would try being a vegetarian for you. I need to see how this will play out. If I run away I have a feeling that I will regret it for the rest of my existence. _Demitri_

I realized that the only time I had every really seen Demitri he was trying to kill my family. I should have known that everyone has something more than just what is on the outside. He was with the Volturi because that was what was right at the time but now that it seemed he had also imprinted on Leah maybe love does conquer all. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jacob step one foot in the room. I shooed him away with my right and unexpectedly he went flying into the wall behind him.

I jumped out of my chair and right to his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"What did I do to you?" he said laughing

Knowing that all eyes were on me I looked up sheepishly to find Edward wearing a huge smile and Emmett rolling on the ground in laughter.

"HA HA I had the same look when I went flying. I should have known it was Bella's fault."

We all joined in on Emmett's laughter. All the laughter stopped once everyone realized that Leah and Demitri were holding hands. Just the most simple of childhood acts shower everyone in the room that they were serious about giving it a try. We all quietly reconvened in the dining room. Demitri decided to explain their solution to the problem

"Leah and I have decided to get us a try. I'm not sure what is happening between us but I know that if I don't stay here with her and give it a try that I will regret it forever. I always thought that my life was complete in what I was doing. It wasn't until today that I noticed something was missing. Before you have a chance to ask, yes I am willing to try a change in lifestyle. I know that I have not been your favorite person but I would appreciate anything you could do to help."

"Even given what as happened in the past things have taken an obvious turn. We consider Leah as part of our family now and we will do whatever is in our power to help make her happy."

Leave it to Carlisle to be diplomatic even about this. I watched the fear, confusion and concern spread against Jacobs face. The concern feeling was more than an alpha to beta; it was for a close friend or family member. It was then that Seth walked in the door and I remembered that he didn't know yet. I opened my mouth to speak but Leah beat me to the punch.

"O god Seth doesn't know."

Jacob jumped out of his chair to get to Seth before he came into the room but he was a second to late. Seth caught a glimpse of Leah holding Demitri's hand. Jacob was able to get him out the back door just before he phased. Leah got up and followed after to him in an attempted to calm him down and see reason.

"I'm sorry that he had to find out like this but I have to deal with the issue of the Volturi. I must go back and tell them of these changes."

"Do you think that they will let you go freely?" I just had to ask

"I'm not sure of what they will do but there isn't much that will keep me from coming back to her (as he pointed out the window)."

Carlisle walked Demitri into the other room to make the plans for his return to Volterra and back. I watched out the back while two wolves barked madly at the third wondering what they could be saying to each other.

I had a sudden realization of the events that had transpired in the last couple of days. The strange unknown cloaked man following my father. There is an injured wolf lying in a hospital bed in the middle of my father in laws library. Leah had imprinted on Demitri who was now willing to give up human blood. Add in the fact that I can't control my new powers and we are really asking for trouble. Even has a vampire I was still a danger magnet. I guess that my number really was up.


	5. Matchmakers

**Sorry about the long wait but I'm having computer issues. This chapter was looked over by a friend quickly so I could get it out before I have to take my computer for repair tomorrow. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 5 **

I wasn't sure what Jacob and Leah said or maybe barked to Seth to get him to phase back and join us in the living room but here we sit. Staring at each other wondering what the outcome of this will be. Leah was still trying to get Seth to understand her side of problem.

"He is an actual blood sucker! He has killed humans."

"I know but things change just like they did when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."

"SHE NEVER TRIED TO KILL US!"

I could see Seth coming unraveled, he started to shake and breathe faster. Even though he was the younger brother there was no way that he was going to get his sister to anyone who he considered a murderer.

"You haven't imprinted, you don't understand. I can't just walk away from this. Please don't make me chose between him and you"

"I will not be okay with this." Seth sat with his head in his hands.

The rest of us in the room sat quietly while they had this much needed conversation. There was nothing we could say or do to make this any easier on either of them. We all knew from Jacob's imprint on Renesmee that there was no way that Leah could just turn her back on the object of her imprint. I just wish that we knew more about Demitri and his past.

"Seth I lost dad I can't lose you to over something I can't control."

Her words were soft but clear as the tears started to stream down her cheeks. She wasn't going to give up on her brother's understanding that easy, she needed him. Leah didn't show emotion around me or my family but she couldn't hold these feelings in anymore. She held her brother in the only embraced I had ever seen from her until Carlisle and Demitri made their way back down the stairs. Demitri walked over and joined Leah in trying to plead their case.

"I know you don't like me but please understand that I can't just walk away from your sister now. I'm not sure what imprinting does for your side but I now have feelings that I have never felt before."

I could see Seth's eyes glaze over and realized that he wasn't paying any attention to what was being said.

The three of them sat on the couch trying to find the words that would make this all better. The rest in the room looked around silently wondering if we should give them some space. Before we could take any action to leave Carlisle cleared his throat and let Demitri know that they needed to leave soon if he was going to catch his plan.

"I'll be right there. Seth I just want you to know that I will do my best to take care of your sister when I come back and I will be going on a vegetarian diet." With that he took Leah's hand and walked out to the front porch for their goodbye.

As soon as they were out of the house, I walked over behind Seth and popped him on the back of the head. The room busted out in laughter and before I had a chance to tell him why I popped him Emmett interrupted me.

"Thank god it wasn't me this time." He managed to say while still laughing

I felt the need to ask a question that no one had brought up yet.

"Do you think they will let him leave? He is one of their best guards."

"I don't care if he ever comes back!"

This time Jacob popped him on the back of the head before I even had a chance to move.

"You don't understand what it is like when you imprint. He they don't let him go your sister will be heart broken. You think it's bad to hear my thoughts about Renesmee wait until you have to deal with her if he isn't here."

"I don't care and I'm not sure why you guys do. He tried to kill your family just a little while ago."

I couldn't help but admit that he did have a point. Demitri had come here and was ready to take my daughter and kill my family. Suddenly Jasper answered my question that I had forgotten that I asked.

"The Volturi pride themselves on obeying and enforcing our rules. They say that all members of their guard are free to choose the life they want. They can even leave if that's what they choose. The real question to ask is what Demitri's true relationship with them."

That was it the truly scaring question, if they don't let him go will my family help her fight for him the way she had helped fight for my daughter. I knew that she would go anywhere her pact went and fight any fight that they were involved in but Jacob had given them the choice not to fight. She stood by Jacobs's side to fight because of how much Renesmee meant to him, so now did we owe her?

"I would rather have to listen to her thoughts than have my sister be with that bloodsucker."

That was enough with the bloodsucker comments my daughter was sitting in front of him. I gave Seth the meanest look I could conger and he must have gotten the point because he put his hand on the back of his and ducked. Jacob moved down to the floor to play with Renesmee and Emmett in some game they made up to keep her happy. Edward moved on to the couch to try and help Seth work through this new development. Alice and Rosalie had left the room and went upstairs. Emse sat next to Jasper looking between Renesmee playing and Seth sitting with his head back in his hands. We all suddenly jumped at the sound of the doorbell. I couldn't figure out if we jumped because no you ever use the doorbell or if because we were so consumed in our own thoughts that we didn't hear anyone walk up. After the split second it took us to figure out what it was we all looked at Edward.

"Bella I love you but can you stop shielding me, please. I don't know who's at the door. I could hear a second ago but now nothing"

"Maybe that's the problem with her powers. Every time she's startled or scared her shield spans out to protect us. The person at the door is feeling very scared themselves." Jasper was quick to point out.

I got up to answer the door with Edward following right behind. I wasn't sure if he was there because he thought that the person who rang the door to let us know they are here was going to attack me or if he was just curious who it was. Once I opened the door and saw who was standing there would have given me a heart attack, if I had a beating heart.

There stood Angela with a few weeks old baby in her arms. Her clothes were soaking wet from the rain and the baby was wrapped tightly with a blanket and half covered with what I guessed was Angela's coat. Her eyes were swollen and red with tears still running down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry to drop by unannounced but I called your dad and he said you were still here. He tried calling but you weren't answering your cell phone. I didn't want to bother your dad anymore so I came over here."

"You walked all the way over here?"

"Yes"

That's all she could say before she dropped to her knees and the tears started pouring down her face. I joined her on my knees and wrapped her in the biggest embrace that I could manage without snapped her in two. We sat there for what seemed like hours while she cried more tears than I knew one person even had. I had so many questions but knew that now was not the right time to ask. I gently helped her up off her knees and walked her in the direction of the dining room. I figured that all the people in the living room and Seth dealing with his own personal crisis would be too much for her. I sat down next to her with Edward on my other side. Alice came into the room with a change of clothes for Angela and a new blanket for the baby. I offered to hold the baby while she went to change. She handed me the baby and followed Alice to the bathroom. When she came back she looked like my friend from high school, she had washed her face and fixed her hair.

"I know you may not want to talk about it right now but know that I will be here when you need to."

"I got pregnant shortly after graduation and Ben decided that he couldn't give up his ride to college, so he left me. I told my parents of my situation and we agreed to put the baby up for adoption and I would go on to college after. But once I had him I couldn't give him up, so my parents said that if I wanted to keep him I couldn't live with them."

She was now no longer only my friends but a homeless mother. That was all it took to break my non-existent heart and get me fuming at the same time. How could anyone walk away from their child?

"I'm about burdening you with this but I just needed a place to sit down and figure out what to do. I couldn't give up my baby."

I understood how she felt. I had give my life for my daughter and never looked back. I would do it again if I had to.

"Darling, don't worry about burdening us. Are you hungry?" I wasn't even sure when Esme had joined us in the room.

"No thank you I am okay. I just need get a plan for me and him. I'm so sorry for bringing my problems to you but I couldn't think of any other place to go. Ben's parents don't believe that he is their grandson and I have no other friends in forks."

"Do you have any other family you can go to?"

"No my parents are all I have or had. I'm sorry Esme."

That was Angela always apologizing for things she can't control. I wanted to just hug her and fix all of her problems. Edward was the next to talk.

"Don't worry you can stay with us."

I wasn't sure why this sentence startled me so bad because Edward and his family were the nicest people I had ever met. They would share their fortune with anyone that needed help but with the unknown cloaked man running around and Leah's imprint I couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea. Even so I wasn't going to throw out my friend and was proud of who my husband was for asking.

"What's this little guy's name?" Edward asked while taking the baby from me and wrapping him in a light blue blanket.

"Emerson, his name is Emerson."

The flood gates opened and the tears started as she lower her head and looked at the ground. After she agreed to stay with us we all decided to go into the living room and get more comfortable. We didn't even make it passed the stairs before Alice came bouncing down with a huge smile on her face.

"Angela where is our stuff at?"

"All I have are the clothes I was wearing and a few things for Emerson in a diaper bag on the porch."

Alice turned her head to look at me with a sly smile and winked.

"Let me guess there is a shopping trip in our near future?" I already knew the answer to this question.

Her smile got bigger as she started to bounce up and down. We all knew she love any reason to shop.

"I guess I can't argue with you this time."

We started making our way into the living room Edward leading with Angela in front of me and Alice last. I turned around to ask Alice when she wanted to leave when I heard Seth strange sentence.

"Umm…I…umm…me…ahh…Seth"

I turned and look at Angela noticing her staring at something and her face had color to go along with the slight smile. O my god no! Seth did not just do what I think he did was all I could thing as I walked into the living room. Seth was looking at Angela like she was the only cure to a deadly disease. For some reason I felt the need to introduce them to each other. I figure that maybe Seth should know the name of the person he just fell in love with.

"Angela this is Seth a close friend from the reservation." turning to Seth "Seth this is Angela and friend from high school. And this is her son" pointing at the baby still in Edwards arms.

From then on all Seth kept saying was his name and hello. Not even in a sentence just those two words over and over. His eyes never left her as she walked over and sat in one of the chairs. It took me a minute to realize that Jacob and Emmett were missing. I should have known since the room was quiet. As I watched Angela and Seth stared at each other I walked over to Edward to ask what she was thinking.

"She is wondering why he is staring at her with such admiration. She just like you doesn't see herself clearly, she thinks she is plain and ordinary. She doesn't understand what he sees in her."

"Hopefully Jacob can snap Seth out of his trance so they can explain to Angela what just happened."

With that sentence came the sudden realization that he was going to tell her everything about him, the wolf pact and us. Would she understand or would take off and run for the hills? Jacob came running through the door just as I finished my thought. He walked over to Seth, grabbed him by the arm and walked him out the front door all while laughing almost uncontrollably. We could hear them talking out on the porch. Jacob was explaining to him that he needed to calm down and come back inside to tell Angela what happen. There was loud noise that we could tell was Jacob smacking Seth to try and break his trance. A second after the loud noise the front door opened and they came back inside. Seth sat in the chair a crossed from Angela and Jacob sat next to me on the couch. Seth finally seems to be back to reality as spoke in full sentences.

"Angela I would like to talk to you, if you will let me?"

As we got up to leave the room Angela asked me to stay. I quietly agreed as I sat back down. Once everyone had left the room Seth looked at Jacob for what seemed like the okay to continue.

"There are things in this world that you don't know about. What happen to me just a few minutes ago when I looked at you for the first time is called imprinting. This basically means that I love you and will be with until you tell me to go away."

I watched Angela face for any sign of fear or the urge to run. This is one of the times I wish I had Edward's power. I can't even begin to wonder what she is thinking.

"So does this explain my sudden need to be near you and why I feel a strong pull to you?"

"Yes I believe it does. The next part I'm going to tell you maybe hard for you to understand. I need you to keep an open mind."

She never took her eyes off him just simple stated that her mind was open.

"When our tribe feels threatened by an enemy, the direct descendents from the elders under go a change in order to protect the rest. We are shape shifters and we change…."

I could tell that he was trying to leave me and my family out of his story. But I didn't know if it was to protect her or us.

"We shift into wolves" he said softly that I'm sure she barely heard him

"You mean like a werewolf?" she completed this sentence without hesitation and never taking her eyes off Seth.

"Yes but we can change when we want or need to and no it doesn't have to be a full moon."

This brought a smile to all our faces and cut away at some of the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry to break up this much needed conversation but I can hear Alice bouncing around in the next room driving everyone nuts because wants to go shopping. Maybe we should just go and you can talk after we get back."

"Ok Seth I'm going to go shopping I guess and I will talk to you more when I get back. Plus I need to think about what you just told me. But I will be back."

The way she spoke to him was like they were already a couple. Alice bounced in the room grabbing Angela by the arm and I followed. With all the events of today someone would think we were in the business of werewolf match making.

**I know it seems like I'm imprinting everyone but I have always thought that Angela and Seth should get together. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always ****please review****. **


	6. Authors Note

I'm sorry it has been such a long time. I got my internet taken away and then I had to have my computer fixed. My dad sent my computer to one of his friends and he didn't seem to be able to fix it. Then he sent it to a company who in turn erased my hard drive and this story with it. My dad had taken my computer to get fix while I was away for the weekend, so I didn't get a chance to back up my story on my flash drive.

If you would like me to finish this story please let me know.

I had starting writing another story while my computer was gone.

Unchartered dreams is an all human story dealing with BDSM and abuse.

Thank you for your time and interest in this story. Please let me know if you want me to finish it.


End file.
